Viggo Grimborn
Viggo Grimborn is the true main antagonist in Dragons: Race to the Edge. He is a Dragon Hunter who wants to obtain the Dragon Eye. He is voiced by 'Alfred Molina '''who played Doctor Octopus in ''Spider-Man 2. Appearance Viggo wears a black tunic with red scales on his shoulders and around his waist. He also has spiked shoulder pads and a silver belt buckle with Dragon Hunters' tribal crest on it, and black wrist guards. Description Viggo had short, black hair and brown eyes. He also sported a goatee. Viggo has three scars on the left side of his neck. He knows everything there is to know about dragons, clashes with Hiccup and the riders over the Dragon Eye, which has belonged to his tribe for centuries. Unlike his brother, Ryker, he's very smart. He also gets frustrated by Ryker's lack of vision. Viggo is a master tactician, and uses his intellect to outwit his enemies. While Hiccup is an adversary, the two of them share a mutual respect. ''Race to the Edge'' Viggo was first mentioned by Heather when they debated as to the fate of Astrid Hofferson and her fellow dragon riders, knowing he would want them alive. Astrid told the other riders that Viggo was the true leader of the the Dragon Hunters instead of Ryker. According to Heather, he works in the shadows and everyone is afraid of him, including his brother. He was mentioned again when Ryker, Dagur, and their forces failed in attacking Dragon's Edge. Viggo made his first appearance when he met Dagur and Heather for the first time. During the meeting, one of the hunters was discovered to have been stealing the inventory. While it appeared Viggo forgave him, the hunter was taken away to be punished. Viggo spoke to Heather alone about knowledge of a traitor among the Dragon Hunters. Seeming to believe it was Dagur, or even Ryker, he turned to Heather for help in capturing a Flightmare. However, Viggo knew Heather was the real traitor, and used her to lure the Dragon Riders out. The Hunters were soon able to capture the Flightmare, as well as Heather and Windshear. Viggo left the game Maces and Talons on his abandoned ship, with pieces representing him, Hiccup and Heather, as a challenge for Hiccup. While waiting for the Dragon Riders to strike, Viggo had Heather locked up, took in preparations for the Flightmare, and even played a live version of Maces and Talons with Dagur, which he won. Viggo hid among the trapped dragons where he encounters Hiccup, who was searching for Heather. His men manage to paralyze Hiccup and Toothless, while Viggo takes the Dragon Eye. After using the Flightmare's mist to unlock the Dragon Eye, the hunters release the dragon, giving Viggo and the Dragon Hunters a chance to escape. With the Dragon Eye back in the hands of the hunters, Viggo now sets his sites on selling and killing every dragon. Trivia *The name "Viggo" means "war" or "battle." *Unlike all the other villains in the franchise, Viggo is more relaxed when the situation is not under control. *Viggo bears a strong resemblance to Maxim Horvath, a villain who was also played by Molina in The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Molina even uses the same accent. **Coincidentally, Jay Baruchel also starred in this movie, and it premiered the same year as How to Train Your Dragon. *Viggo has some similarities with Excellinor. **Both have a relative that Hiccup has encountered before them. They are also the true masterminds. *They have outsmarted Hiccup, as well as obtaining objects in his possession. *They both have an interest in certain games. Gallery DD_S3_RttE_E26_0486.jpg|Viggo's evil grin DD_S3_RttE_E26_0572.jpg|Vigo's evil stare DD_S3_RttE_E26_0224.jpg Category:Evil Genius Category:Vikings Category:Hunters Category:Bounty Hunter Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Fighter Category:Thief Category:Animal Killers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Siblings Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Leader Category:Honorable Villains Category:Trap Master Category:Strategic Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Deal Makers Category:Kidnapper